


Ken's Best Man

by dejidejimon (arka_r)



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, M/M, implicit use of illegal substance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/dejidejimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Takeru has to deal with Ken's relationship problems... not that he's complaining, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ken's Best Man

“You know—” Takeru started.

“Don’t. Don’t even start it”, Ken warned, but Takeru continued anyway because he knew Ken. Other people would get impaled if they were as much as opening their mouth when Ken was in _that_ kind of mood.

“I’m starting to pity Daisuke”, the blond-haired boy leaned back into the big tree trunk behind them. They were somewhere… somewhere in the Digital World. It was peaceful there. Well… sort of.

“Well, he deserved it”, Ken turned away. This close to him, Takeru could feel the calm rage radiating from the taller boy. Never forget not to make the ex-Digimon Kaiser angry. Even years after, he could still remember how scary the ex-tyrant used to be.

Lesser men would be trembling before a very pissed Ichijouji Ken, but not Takeru.

“You”, Takeru pointed his popsicle stick to the dark-haired boy’s face. “Are a sadist.”

Ken turned at him and smiled—and oh how much it reminded Takeru of the evil Kaiser’s smile right now. “And you just got that now?”

“On a scale from baby Digimon to Digimon Kaiser, how mad are you?” Takeru asked, ignoring Ken’s rhetorical question.

“BelialVamdemon mad”, Ken replied, before grabbing the popsicle stick from Takeru’s hand and used it to write over the ground. When Takeru tried to see what Ken was writing, he swore he could see ‘Dai ♥ Ken’ over and over before Ken could have the chance to wipe them all with his feet.

“Seriously, though. It won’t hurt to let Daisuke stew off a bit”, Ken threw the popsicle stick to the bushes. An angry Kunemon appeared to hiss at them but not attacking them somehow.

“Just don’t let him stew off too long”, Takeru warned.

\--

“I left him stew off too long”, Ken said, two weeks after that, as he appeared in front of Takeru’s apartment door; in his hand was undoubtedly six-pack of Takeru’s favorite beer. Metaphorical dark cloud of gloom was hanging around the dark-haired boy, causing Takeru to take a double-take to make sure that the guy in front of him was indeed Ichijouji Ken.

“Is that beer because I’m not accepting people throwing up their love life to me without beer as offering”, Takeru deadpanned unsympathetically. He hoped he was making the correct _‘I told you so’_ expression; it seemed that he was because the cloud of gloom around Ken’s head appeared five shades darker.

“He’s going to elope with that girl, leaving me behind with a broken heart that not even I can mend”, Ken bawled dramatically as he sneaked around Takeru to get into Takeru’s apartment room. That snake. Takeru closed the door behind him and followed Ken in case the taller boy decided to throw the mega-ultimate tantrum in _his_ apartment. He wasn’t keen to clean up the aftermath… again.

Ken thankfully simply decided to drape his slim body on Takeru’s couch like some kind of French girl or something, leaving Takeru to sit on a creaky armchair.

“He’s _straight_ , Takaishi”, Ken sighed.

“He’s not, believe me”, Takeru rolled his eyes at Ken’s antics.

“But I walked in to them _doing it!_ ” Ken turned to look at him, pouting. Like, honest-to-god pout like a five year old.

“Ever heard the term bisexual or pansexual? Daisuke is definitely either one of those”, Takeru snatched the beers from Ken’s hand and opened one can.

“That is an image that will be forever burned into my mind. My poor asexual mind”, Ken placed his hand to his forehead, looking up contemplatively to the ceiling. “Why didn’t I invent a brain bleach instead of becoming Digimon Kaiser when I was under the Dark Seed control?”

“Because you’re an idiot”, Takeru stated as a matter-of-factly between gulps. “And you’re not asexual. You’re demisexual.”

“That is ableist”, Ken looked back at him. “And demisexual is a spectrum of asexual so my point still stands.”

Takeru threw the empty beer can at Ken’s head.

“He’s going to break up with her soon, mark my word”, Takeru reassured the dark-haired boy. “Then you get him.”

\--

“Do you think Dai-chan likes black or grey?” Ken asked him frantically. There were fifteen minutes left to the appointed time, but he still couldn’t decide what to wear to this first date. His usually tidy room was in total shambles like an angry Mammon just decided to trample around in there; there were shirts in varying shades of grey and trousers and socks covering every single horizontal surface. Ken himself was standing in front of a full-body mirror next to his desk.

“Grey. It looks warmer”, Takeru replies nonchalantly from Ken’s bed, reading a comic book. Patamon and Minomon was playing rough-housing next to him. Ken had to bribe a right amount of snacks to get him babysitting Minomon while he was out on a date, and as for now Takeru was content with raiding Ken’s stash of comic books.

“Black, then”, Ken decided, throwing off the bluish-grey shirt he was holding to the bed, which happened to land on Takeru’s face. Takeru shoved it away without missing a beat.

“How do I look?” the dark-haired boy asked a moment later. Takeru looked down to his nervous friend. The black shirt was tailored perfectly to Ken’s androgynous body and the white suit pants he was wearing wrapped around his long legs nicely.

“Gay”, Takeru replied. “Very gay. You’ll vomit rainbow soon enough.”

Ken threw another shirt at Takeru’s face.

\--

“There’s nothing against gay wedding in Japan. Just saying”, Takeru blew a smoke. Hmm… maybe if he could make a smoke ring.

“So you’re saying that we should marry?” Ken blew a perfect smoke ring. The dark-haired boy’s head was resting comfortably on Takeru’s lap.

“You know you should be having this conversation with your Dai-chan, right?” Takeru asked.

“You still can pron—prunonce convessetion”, Ken tittered. It seemed that he was high already. “Do you want to be my best man?”

Yup, his friend was high, alright.

“I’d be honored”, Takeru grinned.

 


End file.
